


"People things?"

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey have a dog. Mickey likes to dress that dog up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"People things?"

"Oh damn," Mickey grumbles.

Ian comes in with the rest of the bags from their day of shopping. Of course, they weren’t allowed to call it that because they just needed a few things like socks and food and Ian wanted new jeans and Mickey a new sweater and those shoes were cool and this leather jacket….and lube.

"What’s up? We forget something?"

Mickey pouts, wrestling a pet-sized green hoodie from their rambunctious beagle. “Chewy’s hoodie doesn’t fit. He’s bigger than I thought, aren’t you boy?” Mickey directs that special voice even the baddest motherfucker uses when addressing the cutest whittle animal ever. He pat the dog’s head, as he jumped up on him, glad to be free of the too-tight material.

"Oh," Ian rolls his eyes and sighs, "…so that’s where you went off to." The dog came over to him when he leaned down, and licked at his face in welcome-home fashion. "Hey, boy! Want to go for a walk?" He laughed when the dog wagged his tail even more and barked.

Mickey sucked his teeth and threw the garment back into the bag with the receipt. “He’d look cooler at the dog park with a hoodie.”

Ian snorted. “He’d just get it dirty. You know how he plays at the park.”

"Yeah, but…" Mickey couldn’t think of more to say because he was so bummed.

Ian walked over to where they kept the leash hung up and secured it on the overly-excited dog’s collar. “I don’t know why you insist on dressing him up all the time, ” he laughed, “I don’t get why they even make clothes for pets.”

"Because it’s cool and they look funny wearing people things," Mickey said in a matter-of-fact way. He got up and put his coat back on, grabbing the bag.

"People things?"

"Yeah! C’mon, you can’t say he didn’t look badass in his Halloween costume," Mickey cocked his head at Ian, grinning.

"Which one?" Ian snarked and got a hit on the arm.

"Both."

Ian shrugs, “Bat Beagle was pretty cute.”

Mickey laughed. “Exactly. I think he needs a new Christmas sweater.”

Ian whined, “Mick, you’re not serious, are you? He’s a dog.” He gestured towards the beagle who was sitting at his feet wondering when exactly that walk and the park were supposed to be happening….and about chicken and squirrels.

"Hey, at least I don’t let him get into bed with us."

"That’s different…" Ian mumbles, looking away.

"Uhuh, whatever. I’m taking this back and getting the other one," Mickey took Ian’s car keys from his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine," he followed behind him, as they left their house. "But Mickey, I swear if you come back with a reindeer outfit for him, he’s taking your spot tonight!" Ian yelled after him.

Mickey rolled his eyes and chuckled, as he drove off.


End file.
